Dear diary
by Hottaru89
Summary: Todos tenemos problemas, pero algunas personas los escriben en un diario. ¿Qué pondrá en el diario de los integrantes del Shohoku? ¿Rukawa, Sendoh y Hanamichi rivales en el amor o enamorados entre ellos? ¡Echemos una ojeada a sus diarios XD! Parejas varia
1. Día 1

Sendoh y Hanamichi estaban enamorados de Rukawa, pero éste les dio calabazas porque, por muy imposible que parezca, le gustaba Akagi, el capitán del Shohoku. Sendoh y Hanamichi quedaron destrozados al ser vencidos por Akagi (XD), y se dedicaron a observar bien a Akagi para ver que tenía que tanto le gustaba a Rukawa. Al final los dos vieron las grandes virtudes de Akagi y se enamoraron de él. Total, que ahora el gorila del Shohoku tiene a tres de los más guapos jugadores de Kanagawa (no tengo ni idea de como se escribe UU') detras suyo, aunque él no AÚN no sabe nada. Pero¿y los otros integrantes del Shohoku? No tienen lio amoroso ellos?

**

* * *

Primer día**

Akira Sendoh

Desde que Kaede nos lo confeso, ya no me siento atraído por él. Lo observo y pienso que tan solo es un chico atractivo, insociable y borde; y que su corazón pertenece a Takenori Akagi…. ¡Jajajaajajaja, eso es lo que pensaba antes, pero ahora me doy cuenta de porque Kaede le ama, mi Takenori es responsable, sabe dominar a la gente y tiene un gran corazón…. Ah, mi Takenori es el mejor…. Aunque se que ahora Kaede es mi rival hasta en el amor, se que Takenori será mío; Kaede es demasiado introvertido y callado, Takenori solo se fija en él porqué es un gran jugador; en cambio yo soy muy bueno persona y muy alegre¡soy perfecto para él¡Ahora que me acuerdo¿Qué ha pasado con Hanamichi…?

Hanamichi Sakuragi

¡Ahhggg¡Últimamente Gori está de un humor de perros! "¡Sakuragi haces mal esto¡Sakuragi haces mal aquello!" ¡Ahhggg¡Y lo peor…! "¡Fíjate en como lo hace Rukawa!" ¡Ahhhhgggg¡Que zorro más asqueroso¡¿Cómo pude "yo" enamorarme de ese tipo¡Es insoportable¡Y Ryota y Michi se van riendo de mí, igual que Rukawa¡Este genio se siente humillado¡Solo Gori vale la pena en este equipo! Aunque me grite y me pegue, yo se que es su forma de mostrarme su afecto (como es un gorila…¬¬).

Kaede Rukawa

Desde que les dije lo que siento por Akagi vivo mucho más tranquilo. Todo va como siempre, el idiota me insulta, no he vuelto a ver a Sendoh por aquí…. Que felicidad. Yo me entreno sin ningún contratiempo, duermo tan profundamente como siempre…. Que felicidad. Talvez también debería decírselo a las de mi club de fans, haber si paran de venir en los partidos solo para gritar como tontas mi nombre…. No, eso no lo pienso hacer, no lo pienso contar a nadie más, ni siquiera a Akagi. Se lo conté a esos dos idiotas porqué era una emergencia. No puede haber nadie más tonto en el mundo que esos dos.

Hisashi Mitsui 

Hoy al salir del entrenamiento me he encontrado con mi grupo de amigos, bueno, ahora parecen más mi grupo de animadores…. ¡mira que les he dicho un montón de veces que no lo hagan, pero ni caso, ellos allí gritando como locos¡Y todo el estadio mirándolos! Bueno, también miran a las animadoras de Rukawa, que más patéticas no pueden ser…. Pero por lo menos son chicas, porqué mis animadores parecen algo…. Bueno, son un poco rarillos, pero buenas personas. A lo que íbamos; estábamos paseando cuando nos hemos encontrado con el profesor Anzai. ¡Qué alegría! Solo nos hemos saludado, pero para mí esto significa mucho, es mi ídolo.

Ryota Myagi

Bueno… es la primera vez que escribo un diario, y no se muy bien lo que se debe escribir… ¿intimidades? Mi única intimidad: me gusta Ayako,…. y he sido rechazado por 10 chicas, antes era todo un trauma, pero desde que conozco a Hanamichi que no me preocupo por eso; mi único amor es Ayako. He empezado este diario porque Ayako me ha dicho que ella escribía uno; ya me gustaría a mí saber lo que pone en ese diario….

Takenori Akagi

Hoy les he hecho entrenar más, sobretodo a Sakuragi. Le he hecho quedar después del entrenamiento para mejorar sus lanzamientos. Es increíble lo rápido que aprende, pero ¡es un mal educado!... aunque hace días que no me contesta como antes…. ¿por qué será? Espero que para el próximo partido no tenga la cabeza en las nubes¡podría ser nuestra perdición!

Ayako

Haruko me ha preguntado qué sentía por Ryota. La verdad, no lo sé. Se que le gusto a Ryota, pero…. Ryota me cae muy bien, es un buen chico, pero no sé si es mi chico adecuado; no quiero hacerle daño. No me encuentro muy bien, creo que mañana no voy a ir al instituto, por un día no pasará nada.

Nobunaga Kyota

Me estoy entrenando día y noche¡solo para vencer a Rukawa¡Rukawa, la próxima vez que nos veamos te venceré¡Quedarás en evidencia delante de todos¡Jajajajajajaaja¡Y ese mono rojo que se prepare¡Menuda paliza les haremos¡El Kainan es el mejor¡Somos invencibles!

CONTINUARÁ...

* * *

Aki estoy de nuevo con la segunda parte de Diario! Al final he seguido, l verdad es que me hacía mucha ilusión . Para hacerlo un poco más largo y divertido (esto último lo he intentado, pero el resultado es otro ¬¬). Habrá mucha variedad de parejas, así que ya vereis con quien aparejo cada uno XD! Los haré sufrir un poquito... jujuju! 

Ya saben, cualquier sugerencia, crítica o lo que sea, esoy abierta a recibir cualquier cosa!

bye, bye!


	2. Día 2

**SEGUNDO DÍA**

**Akira Sendoh**

Ayer estaba intrigado por Hanamichi, así que he ido a verle en el entrenamiento. De paso he podido ver a mi Takenori (tan grandullón como siempre ), y a Kaede. He podido comprobar que ya no siento nada, nada, pero nada, por él. En este tiempo he cambiado mucho, pero él no. Ha hecho la misma cara de horror y espanto que cuando le iba ha ver cuando me gustaba. Jujujuju, que chico tan gracioso. He localizado a Sakuragi y le he arrastrado a fuera.

- ¿Cómo te va todo?- le he preguntado amablemente

- Bien, como siempre. ¡Que te esperabas de un genio¡La próxima vez te venceré! Por cierto… ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí¡Ah, claro¡Has venido a ver al zorro de Rukawa!

- Te equivocas, ya no me interesa

- ¿Ah no? – ha dicho extrañado

- No, ahora me gusta otro. – he negado completamente, no quiero que hayan confusiones- Te he dejado vía libre.

- ¿Pero que dices¡¡A mí ya no me gusta el apestoso de Rukawa¡¡Que asco!

- Vaya… veo que has cambiado de opinión, jujujuju. Me voy, pero quiero que sepas que siempre podrás contar conmigo, ahora ya no somos rivales en el amor.

- ¿Me ofreces tu ayuda¡Jajajajaja¡Un genio como yo no necesita tu ayuda, erizo!

- Como quieras

Y he dejado el instituto Shohoku como acostumbro, con una sonrisa en los labios.

**Hanamichi Sakuragi**

El puerco espín ese ha venido durante el entrenamiento. Yo pensaba que era para ver a Rukawa. ¡Pero no¡Ha venido a hablar conmigo¡Estoy seguro¡Sendoh se ha enamorado de mí¡Durante la conversación se le notaba¡Estaba preocupado por mí¡Ahhhggg¡Y me ha ofrecido su ayuda¡Ahhhhggg¡Será puerco espín! …………………

Cuando por fin se ha ido el pervertido ese¡he descubierto un espía¡Michi estaba a en la esquina¡¡Nos ha oído hablar de nuestro antiguo amor¡Ahhhggg¡¿Por que la gente tiene que meterse en los asuntos de los otros! "No era mi intención…" ha dicho Mitsui. ¡Ja¡Nos ha seguido¡Seguro que me hará chantaje¡Ahhhggg¡¿Por qué me tuve que enamorar de Rukawa¡Todo es por su culpa¡No he vuelto a entrar en el gimnasio, y me ido a casa¡Ahhhggg¡¡Mañana me las pagarás Mitsui!

**Kaede Rukawa**

Ya estamos otra vez… Dura poco la felicidad. Mi pesadilla se ha hecho realidad. Cierta persona con los pelos de punta ha aparecido hoy en el gimnasio y me ha sonreído. Mi confesión no ha servido de nada. Sabía que era tonto, pero tanto, tanto… Cuando a una persona normal le dices que te gusta otra persona, se deprime y te intenta olvidar¡pero él no¡Es distinto de todos¡El más burro de los burros¡Más burro que el torpe ese, y eso es decir mucho! Eso ha hecho que me desconcentrara durante el entrenamiento, por eso le he pedido a Mitsui que hiciera un "uno contra uno" conmigo. Al decírselo me ha mirado y se ha puesto a reír como un loco….no lo he entendido, así que al final no me he entrenado más.

**Hisashi Mitsui**

¡Jajajajaajajaja¡Que me meo¡No puedo más¡Jajajaajajajaajaja¡Sendoh y Hanamichi enamorados de Rukawa¡Jajajaajaja¡Vaya trío¡Jajajajajajaja! Sendoh ha venido, y ha hecho salir a Hanamichi; yo, que ya me imaginaba a Hanamichi perdiendo los nervios, les he seguido¡no me imaginaba que pudiese ser tan bueno¡Jajajajajajajaja! Ya se que están en su derecho de amar a quién quieren, y que reírse está mal, pero justamente Rukawa…. ellos que son precisamente sus rivales y enemigos……… ¡Jajajajajajajaja! Lástima que al marcharse Sendoh, Hanamichi me haya descubierto…. No ha vuelto a aparecer por el gimnasio, aunque es mejor así. No creo que lo hubiese soportado, solo con mirar a Rukawa ya me entraba un ataque de risa, si Hanamichi hubiese estado por allí aun estaría en el suelo destornillándome. ¡Jajajajaja!

**Ryota Myagi**

Mmmm…. Estoy preocupado, hoy Ayako no ha venido al entrenamiento. Le he preguntado a Akagi el porqué, pero no lo sabía. Ayako…. Ya se que no te gusto y me ignoras, pero, por favor, vuelve pronto. El entrenamiento no ha sido lo mismo sin ti…, faltaba alguien para animar a los chicos, me parece que todos la echábamos de menos, estábamos desconcentrados y a la vez pensativos; cada uno con sus cosas. Espero que estés bien Ayako…

**Takenori Akagi**

¿Pero se puede saber qué les pasaba a todos hoy¡Estaban desconcentrados y no han hecho nada¡Qué gandules¡Así no iremos a ninguna parte¡Desde que ha llegado Sendoh que todos han cambiado! No se qué quería Sendoh; ha llegado, nos ha observado y se ha ido con Sakuragi a fuera del gimnasio. Ni Sakuragi ni Sendoh han vuelto. ¡Ese Sakuragi¡Saltarse un entrenamiento¡Mañana entrenará el doble! Aunque, tal vez debería hacer entrenamiento extra para todos, hoy no han hecho nada de provecho…. No puedo dejar de pensar en el comportamiento de cada uno: primero está Sakuragi, que se ha ido a medio entrenamiento; Ryota que estaba preocupado por Ayako, que hoy no ha venido; Rukawa que al ver a Sendoh a puesto cara de terror, y desde entonces que se ha desconcentrado y no acertaba ni los lanzamientos; y Mitsui, este es el caso más raro de todos, de repente, no se porque, se ponía a reír y a tirarse por el suelo. De verdad que no lo entiendo. ¡Mañana entrenamiento doble!

**Ayako**

Buff… Hoy me encuentro mucho mejor, no tengo fiebre. Mañana iré a al instituto, por fin se con quien tendrán que jugar y todo¡deben estar impacientes por saberlo! Espero que hoy haya ido todo bien, y que Hanamichi no haya hecho ninguna de sus tonterías. Hablando de las tonterías de Hanamichi, últimamente está raro. El otro día lo comentábamos con Akagi y Kogure, Hanamichi ha cambiado. Cuando Akagi le dice algo, él le obedece¡esto antes no pasaba! Akagi dice que es porque ha madurado, pero yo no creo que sea esto. Parece que solo ha madurado su actitud con Akagi, porque con Rukawa está como siempre. Hace unos días Hanamichi también se comportaba de una manera extraña con Rukawa…. Algo le pasa a Hanmichi Sakuragi…

**Nobunaga Kyota**

¡Estoy desconcentrado¡En mi entrenamiento falta algo¡No me imagino que jugada puede hacer Rukawa en cada momento! Necesito a alguien para poder entrenar y mejorar…. Maki no me sirve, es muy distinto. ¡Ya se¡Aunque más bajo no podré caer, pero es la única manera de poder mejorar¡Le pediré a Rukawa que entrene conmigo¡No se puede negar¡Será una gran oportunidad para él entrenarse conmigo¡Mañana iré al Shohoku¡Está decidido!

CONTINUARÁ...

* * *

Wajajaja! menudas chorradas escribo, cada vez voy a peor XD! Buff, me costo muuuuco, per muuucho trabajo terminar este capítulo. Sobretodo la mini parte de Kyota, no sabía que demonios poner! sé a donde quiero llegar pero no como, no os a pasado nunca? todos los personajes tendran pareja o amores, se aceptan propuestas! 

Wenas **Mayako87**! m alegra que te guste esta parida XD! Me encantan Ayako y Mitsui, son muy monos y hacen buena pareja. Mitsui y Anzai... es una posibilidad, ya veremos XD! Un besote guapa!

bye!


	3. Día 3

**Tercer día**

Akira Sendoh

He estado ideando un plan. Ya estamos jugando los primeros partidos del campeonato de Kanagawa. De momento no jugaremos contra el Shohoku, estamos en un grupo diferente, pero como se que llegarán a la final y nosotros también, nos veremos a las finales. Pero como yo no puedo esperar tanto para "hacer amistades" con mi Takenori, estoy pensando algunas frases para animarle, porque no me voy a perder ni un partido suyo. Las frases tienen que ser geniales, que demuestren mi personalidad. También tiene que haber indirectas muy poco directas, eso será más difícil de lo que pensaba… ¡pero lo lograré! A la vez, también tengo que mostrar mis habilidades como jugador delante de él, porque sé que él asistirá a muchos de mis partidos para observar a mi equipo. Primero vendrá por eso, seguro, pero dentro de un tiempo será por otra cosa… ¡Jujuju!

Hanamichi Sakuragi

¡Jajajaja¡Por fin Ayako nos ha dicho contra quien jugaremos¡Ya verán quien es Hanamichi Sakuragi¡Jajajaja! Bueno, ejem, ejem… he hablado con Michi sobre lo de ayer… ¡Se ha puesto a reír¡Ryota ha tenido que aguantarme, porque si no…¡Ahhggg! Pero finalmente he tenido una conversación seria con Michi, y creo que he salido de esta satisfactoriamente. Espero que no se lo cuente a nadie, ya me hace vergüenza solo pensar que una vez me gustó Rukawa… ¿Pero donde tenía yo la cabeza¡Esto no le puede pasar a un genio¡Ahhgg¡Si continúo así no podré concentrarme por el partido de mañana¡Tenemos que ganar¡Ganaremos¡Por Gori!

Kaede Rukawa

Después del entrenamiento, normalmente me quedo un rato para entrenar más; pero hoy prefería estar solo, sin el tonto ese, que por desgracia siempre se queda un poco más. Estaba entrenando en el parque que hay cerca de mi casa y de repente a aparecido Nomunaga. Yo lo he ignorado, él se ha acercado¡y me ha pedido que entrene con él! Mi respuesta ha sido "No". No me interesa nada entrenar con él. Con el único que me interesaría entrenarme, pero que no lo haré en mi vida por razones bastante obvias, es con Sendoh. Él ha dicho "Vale". Me ha sorprendido esta respuesta. Pensaba que era como Hanamichi, que nunca se da por vencido, esto es debido a su idiotez. Debo admitir que me ha tranquilizado oír esta respuesta, y que talvez le había juzgado mal. Pero no. Se ha sentado en un banco y me ha observado durante todo el rato. Me he mosqueado. Yo puedo observar la técnica de mis rivales¡pero siendo Nomunaga no le servirá ni estando mil años observándome¡No está a mi nivel! Me he ido a mi casa, pero con la sensación de que alguien me seguía.

Hisashi Mitsui

Tal y como esperaba, Hanamichi ha venido ha hablar conmigo. Yo quería solucionar todo este asunto con seriedad, pero no he podido aguantar…. ¡Y me he puesto a reír! Hanamichi se ha enrabiado y ha empezado a gritar y a intentar pegarme, suerte que Ryota lo ha sujetado, si no ya sería hombre muerto. Al final del entrenamiento le he dicho que me disculpara y que lo sentía mucho, que no era mi intención meterme en sus asuntos amorosos. Y para acabar y poder terminar como un rey, le he dicho que cuente conmigo para lo que quiera y que no diría ni palabra sobre sus amores a nadie. Hanamichi, un poco más aliviado, se ha despedido con un "vale". Al salir del gimnasio me he encontrado con Ryota, que sospechaba que algo pasaba entre nosotros dos y ,claro, he tenido que decirle lo que pasaba. Ryota me ha mirado con ojos grandes y se ha puesto a reír. ¡Ya se que no debería haberle dicho esto! Pero sé que Ryota no se lo dirá a nadie.

Ryota Miyagi

¡Jajajajaja¡Hanamichi está loco¡Jajajajajaja¡Y Sendoh….¡Jajajajaja! Cuando Mitsui me lo ha dicho no me lo podía creer… ¡Vaya notición que Sendoh y Hanamichi estén enamorados de Rukawa¡Jajajajajaja! Ay….Hoy me encuentro mucho mejor. Ayako ha vuelto más bonita que nunca, y Mitsui me ha hecho reír mucho. Este Hanamichi… mira que enamorarse de Rukawa… ¿Qué no estaba bien con Haruko? Yo nunca le haría esto a Ayako… ¡Me gustaría preguntarle en qué demonios está pensando para enamorarse de Rukawa! Pero no puedo, le he prometido a Mitsui que no se lo diría a nadie…. Mañana hablaré con Mitsui. Como amigos de Hanamichi que somos, no podemos dejar que siga así.

Takenori Akagi

La semana que viene empezará el campeonato internacional, eso significa… ¡Entrenar duro¡Tenemos que ganar el campeonato nacional¡Y por esto tenemos que clasificarnos¡Seremos los mejores de Kanagawa! Por fin lo conseguiremos Mitsui… ¿Pero en qué estoy pensando! Será mejor que descanse un poco…

Ayako

¡Están todos muy entusiasmados con el campeonato¡Este año seguro que lo conseguiremos! Aun sigo pensando en el raro comportamiento de Hanamichi… Ahora no hace mucho caso a Haruko, y estoy segura de que Haruko sabe algo. Me he enterado de que ayer nos vino a visitar Sendoh porque quería hablar con Hanamichi. ¿Sendoh viniendo expresamente solo para ver a Hanamichi? Tiene que haber otra razón. A no ser…. ¡a no ser que Sendoh esté interesado en Hanamichi! Y que luego no volvieran a entrenar…Oo. ¡Este Hanmichi¡Por esto está tan raro últimamente¡Ha dejado a Haruko por Sendoh! Pobre chico, está mal de la cabeza…

Nomunaga Kyota

¡Argghh¡Me maldigo por mi debilidad! Hoy he ido a ver a Rukawa para pedirle que entrenara conmigo. ¡Y me ha dicho que no¡A mí, a Nomunaga Kyota¡¿Cómo se puede ser tan imbécil como para rechazar una oportunidad como esta! De repente he tenido muchas ganas de quedarme a observarlo. Me he sentado a un lado y le he observado, hasta que se ha ido. Me ha entrado curiosidad y he querido saber ha donde vivía. ¡Que conste que era solo curiosidad¡Solo curiosidad! Y le he seguido hasta su casa y luego me he ido. ¡Y no penséis mal¡Qué ya os conozco!

CONTINUARÁ...

* * *

Hola de nuevo! esta vez me he retrasado un poco, pero es que no me venía la inspiración... Aki cada vez hay más lios, cada uno se va haciendo sus historietas XD! como creeis k acabará este embrollo? Jajajajaja, ya veremos! 

jajajaja, es k Akagi tiene un encanto k nadie se le resiste... Muchas gracias por tu review **Mayako87**. Tenías razón con tus suposiciones, kyota esta por caer en las redes de nuestro guapisimo zorro! Un besote y hasta pronto!

jajaja, tienes razón **fadet**, tengo un sentido del humor muy muy alocado! espero k este capítulo sea de tú agrado, una abrazada!

Bye


	4. Día 4

**Cuarto día**

Akira Sendoh

Hoy he ido al Shohoku, que novedad¿verdad? Al entrar me he encontrado con un conocido del Kainan. Se llama Kyota Nomunaga. Por lo que me ha dicho se considera un gran rival de Kaede. Ju, que tontería. Si fuera tan bueno, yo también lo consideraría un rival mío. Y me ha estado hablando todo el rato de Kaede. Buuff. Por lo que se ve Kaede es irresistible. Pero mi Takenori no caerá en su trampa. ¡Caerá en la mía¡Jujuju! Finalmente hemos entrado en el gimnasio. Solo quedaban los cinco iniciales y su manager. Pero yo ya tenía suficiente. ¡Jujujuju! Todos han hecho esta cara OO, menos mi Takenori que nos ha mirado con indiferencia. Hanamichi ha agarrado a Kyota y lo ha arrastrado fuera del gimnasio mientras Kyota iba gritando "¡Suéltame mono pelirrojo!"Ju, como se parecen estos dos. No tengo ni idea de que han hecho después de salir… ¿Qué estarán tramando esos dos? Talvez haya algo entre esos dos… Bueno, ha quedado bien demostrado, que a Kyota le gusta Kaede. Entonces es Hanamichi quien va por Kyota. ¡Que gracia! He dado unos pasos hacia delante, al instante, Kaede se ha ido. ¡Que chico tan gracioso! Yo quería que los otros tres restantes se fueran para poder quedarme solo con mi Takenori, pero en lugar de esto, se han quedado observándome como si fuera un objeto de exposición. Me sentía un poco incómodo con esas miradas sobre mí así que me he ido con un "encantado de haberos visto". ¡Estoy perdiendo el tiempo con tonterías¡Mañana le digo la verdad a mi Takenori! Espero que me vaya mejor que la última vez…

Hanamichi Sakuragi

¡Que plasta puede llegar a ser Sendoh¡Ahhgg¡¡Como le odio¡Ha aparecido en el gimnasio acompañado de ese mono¡Menuda pareja¡Jajajajajaja! Desde que sé lo que siente por mí que no quiero ni hablar con él. Ya se que soy irresistible, pero lo siento, Sendoh, mi corazón ya pertenece a alguien. ¡Jajajajajaja! A lo que íbamos; yo tenía mucho interés en qué estupidez le había contado a ese mono; con las fantasías que se monta Sendoh a saber qué le había dicho…. ¡Es mejor asegurarse! A fuera le he preguntado:

-¡¿Qué te ha contado Sendoh?!

-¡¿Qué dices mono pelirrojo?!

-¡Dime todo lo que te ha dicho Sendoh!

-¡¡Pero si no me ha contado nada¡¡Nos hemos encontrado por casualidad!! – ¡aunque dijera esto yo estaba seguro de que algo le había contado¡Que no soy tonto!

-¡¡Pero habéis hablado de algo¿no?!!

-Si…- se ha quedado pensativo durante un momento y se ha quedado lívido. ¡Eso significa algo!

-¡¡Vamos¡¡Dímelo de una vez¡¡¿Qué diablos te ha contado de mí?!!

-¡¿De ti?!- me mira sorprendido

-¡¡Sí!! – ¡mira que es lento!- ¡¡De mí!!

-¡¡¿Y por qué crees que hablábamos de ti¡¡No tiene nada interesante hablar de ti!! – eso me ha sorprendido, o sea que no le ha dicho nada de mí…

-Entonces… ¿no ha dicho nada de mí?

-¡¡No!!- que raro…- ¡¿Se puede saber por qué te interesa tanto lo que dijo Sendoh de ti?!

-No….- esta pregunta me ha puesto nervioso- por nada…. Olvídalo

-¡Ahora me lo cuentas!

-¡No te importa!

-¡Me has estado acribillando de preguntas¡¡Ahora me dices el porque!!

-¡Ahhhggg! – entonces se me ha ocurrido una brillante idea- ¡¿Y se puede saber qué haces tú aquí?!

-¡¿Qué…?!- he acertado en el blanco- ¡¡A ti qué te importa!!

-¡¡Es mi instituto¡Tú lo has invadido con tu desagradable presencia!

-¡Ja¡Solo me haces esta pregunta por evitar el tema de antes!

-¡¡No es verdad!!

-¿No será que sientes algo por Sendoh?

-¡¡¿Qué?!!- ¡pero en qué diablos estaba pensando ese mono!- ¡¡Repite esto y te mato!!

-¡¡Lo sabía¡¡Te gusta Sendoh¡¡Jajajaja!!

-¡¡No es verdad¡¡No te inventes historias raras mono!!

-¡¡Mono pelirrojo!!

-¡¡Mono salvaje!!

Y hemos empezado a pelearnos. ¡Ahhgg¡No he conseguido quitarle esa estúpida idea de la cabeza¡¡Maldito mono de la selva!! Y si va explicando por allí lo que él se imagina que siento por Sendoh, entonces Sendoh pensará que… ¡¡No!! Y Akagi… ¡¡No¡¡Y Ryota y Michi se reirán de mí para siempre¡¡No!! Y Rukawa… ¡¡No!! Y Ayako…. ¡¡No!! …… ¡¡No!!

Kaede Rukawa

El chico ese que no quiero nombrar con lo pelos de punta ha vuelto acompañado de ese chico del Kainan llamado Nomunaga. Menuda impresión daba ver a esos dos bobos en la puerta del gimnasio. Al verlos un escalofrió me ha recorrido toda la espalda. El idiota pelirrojo ha cogido a Nomunaga y se han ido los dos. Hubiera estado muy feliz porque ese idiota se había ido, si no fuera porque Sendoh aun estaba allí. Sendoh ha empezado a acercarse a nosotros. Yo, que ya veía sus intenciones, me he ido. Al final me he entrenado tranquilamente en el campo que hay cerca de casa. Tengo que ser el mejor jugador de Japón, y eso no es una tarea fácil. Al igual que no es nada fácil que Akagi se fije en ti… Pero si llego a ser el mejor de Japón las cosas cambiarán.

Hisashi Mitsui

Hoy ha pasado una cosa muy, pero que muy rara. Sendoh ha venido a hacernos una visita junto a Nomunaga. Se porqué ha venido Sendoh (y por lo visto Rukawa también, porque se ha ido enseguida), pero ¿y Nomunaga¿Por qué demonios ha venido Nomunaga? Es un verdadero misterio. Y para liarlo más, Hanamichi va y se lleva a Nomunaga a fuera. No ha vuelto a entrar. ¿De qué han hablado¿Qué pasa entre ellos dos? No puedo evitar sentir curiosidad. ¡Ah! Hoy Ryota me ha comentado que quizás deberíamos hablar con Hanamichi acerca de sus sentimientos por Rukawa. Lo he estado pensando y creo que tiene razón, no podemos dejar que continúe así. Aunque hablar de este tema con Hanamichi puede llegar a ser muy peligroso. ¿Saldremos vivos de esta?

Ryota Miyagi 

Esto ya parece un culebrón. ¡Hoy ha venido Sendoh¡Y Nomunaga le acompañaba! Lo más sorprendente ha sido la reacción de Hanamichi al verlos. Ha ido ha toda prisa hacia Nomunaga sin mirar a Sendoh, lo ha cogido del brazo y se han ido. ¡¿Pero qué le pasa a Hanamichi¡De verdad que me tiene preocupado¡Está rarísimo! Además, se ve que Rukawa sabe lo que siente Sendoh por él, porque al verlo ha puesto cara de terror, y cuando Sendoh se ha acercado un poco más, Rukawa se ha ido sin decir palabra (aunque esto no es nada raro). Me pregunto si Rukawa sabe lo que siente Hanamichi por él. Y ¿qué hacía Nomunaga allí? He intentado hacer mi propia deducción sobre lo que pasa: Sendoh ha venido a ver a Rukawa y Nomunaga lo ha seguido porque admira mucho a Sendoh. Han llegado los dos juntos, y Hanamichi al ver a su rival ha sentido celos y ha querido marcharse y se ha llevado a Nomunaga con él para que le hiciera compañía, o tal vez porque viven cerca o algo… ¡Me estoy liando¡Hay algo que no cuadra¡¿Por qué se ha llevado a Nomunaga a fuera del gimnasio y no han vuelto¡Como le gustan los líos a Hanamichi! En cambio a mí solo me gusta Ayako. Jeje. Ayako…

Takenori Akagi

Otra vez hemos vuelto a recibir la visita de Sendoh. Me pregunto qué querrá. Tal vez venga a espiarnos… Si a los de Ryonan les interesamos tanto, ya podría venir Uozumi y no Sendoh, así por lo menos me alegraría la vista ya que hace días que no lo veo. Tengo que confesar que Uozumi aun me gusta. No sé porque Uozumi cortó conmigo… Ya le estoy olvidando. Siempre me han gustado los tipos que son más altos que yo, pero Mitsui también tiene su encanto. ¡Menudas cursiladas estoy escribiendo¡¡Tenemos que entrenar mucho y ganaremos el campeonato nacional¡Quedarás impresionado Uozumi!

Ayako

Estoy empezando a entender lo que ocurre… Hoy ha vuelto Sendoh para ver a Hanamichi, por supuesto¡pero ha venido con Nomunaga Kyota¡El rival en el amor de Hanamichi¡Hanamichi estaba tan raro porque estaba celoso! Sabe que Nomunaga está interesado en Sendoh y claro… Pero yo creo que su relación en realidad va muy bien, Sendoh parece muy enamorado. Ya me gustaría a mí tener una pareja que estuviera tanto para mí.

Kyota Nomunaga

Hoy he ido al instituto Shohoku para ver a Rukawa. ¡Solo quería estudiar sus movimientos¡Nada más!... ¡Y me he encontrado con Sendoh del Ryonan! Me ha preguntado qué hacía allí, y yo he empezado a hablar de Rukawa. ¡Ahhhggg¡Tendría que haberme chapado la boca¡A saber lo qué piensa Sendoh de mí¡Además, al llegar el mono pelirrojo me ha arrastrado fuera del gimnasio para hacerme una estúpida pregunta¡Ha sido entonces cuando me he dado cuenta que había hablado demasiado de Rukawa delante de Sendoh¡Ahhhggg!¡¡Además, casi no he podido ver a Rukawa¡¡Y todo por culpa del mono pelirrojo¡Y él solo quería saber lo qué me había dicho Sendoh de é¡Está colado por Sendoh¡Qué bueno¡Eso me servirá de venganza¡Jajajajajajaja¡¡Eso es por no dejarme ver a Rukawa, mono pelirrojo¡Jajajaja!

CONTINUARÁ...

* * *

Lo siento! Siento mucho la demora, pero estaba muy poco inspirada. Al cabo de no se cuanto tiempo por fin lo actualizo!! La verdad es que lo habia abandinado completamente, pero el otro dia lo lei y pense que podria continuarlo, y aquí me teneis de nuevo XD. Vaya lio amoroso he hecho!! Cada uno cree lo que quiere XD. 

Un beso y hasta pronto!!


	5. Día 5

**Quinto día**

Akira Sendoh

Yo tenía pensado ir al instituto Shohoku y declararme a mi Takenori, pero un pequeño contratiempo me ha tenido ocupado. Al salir de mi instituto me he encontrado con Kyota en la entrada. Se ha acercado a mí y me ha dicho:

-¿Sabes que Hanamichi va por ti?

Me he quedado de piedra. ¿Hanamichi enamorado de mí? Imposible. Me había dicho que le gustaba alguien¡pero no podía ser yo! Mira que es raro ese chico, se enamora de sus rivales.

-Él piensa que tú le correspondes- me ha dicho sonriendo maliciosamente

-¿De verdad?- he preguntado incrédulo

-Sí

-Ju, menuda imaginación tiene Hanamichi- he pensado en voz alta.

-¿Así qué no es cierto?- que curioso es el chico.

-No, a mí me gusta Takenori… - tanto pensar en voz alta no es bueno. ¡Se me ha escapado! No me hace nada contarlo, pero prefiero decírselo a mi Takenori antes.

Se ha quedado atónito. ¡He metido bien la pata! A mí me ha entrado la risa tonta, por lo tanto he preferido irme a casa a ver si se me calmaba. Hoy ya he tenido suficientes emociones, ya me declararé mañana.

Hanamichi Sakuragi

¡Ahhhggg¡No se puede confiar en nadie¡Michi va y se lo cuenta todo a Ryota¡¡No hay nadie de confianza en el equipo¡Solo Akagi¡Y a él no le puedo contar lo que siento¡¡Ahhhgg¡Yo que pensaba que el asunto de Michi ya estaba arreglado¡Ahora ya tengo dos problemas! Antes del entrenamiento Michi y Ryota me han llevado en una aula vacía para hablar. ¡Ha sido entonces cuando me he enterado de que Ryota sabe lo que yo sentía por Rukawa¡Me he enfadado tanto que no sé ni lo qué me han dicho! Sé que me han hablado de Rukawa, de amor y de Sendoh. ¡Al sentir el nombre de Sendoh, la persona causante de todos mis problemas, me ha entrado un ataque de furia¡He salido de esa maldita aula y he empezado a hacer golpes cabeza a todo el mundo que me molestaba¡¡Todos son unos traidores!!

Kaede Rukawa

Hoy Akagi se veía un poco preocupado. Estaba diferente. Cuando ha terminado el entrenamiento lo he seguido. Ha salido del instituto y se ha dirigido hacia una cabina telefónica. Ha sacado una agenda de su mochila y ha marcado un número. Ha estado hablando durante uno o dos minutos y se ha ido a su casa. Durante todo el rato que le he estado siguiendo, sentía como si alguien me observara. Ya sé que suena raro, pero es la verdad. Mmmm…. ¿A quién habrá llamado Akagi? Es imposible que llamara a su casa porque se dirigía hacia allí. No puedo evitar sentirme celoso.

Hisashi Mitsui

Como buenos amigos, hoy Ryota y yo hemos ido a hablar con Hanamichi. Lo hemos llevado a una aula vacía para que nadie pudiera oírnos. Cuando le he explicado que se lo había contado a Ryota¡casi me mata! Se ha puesto furioso, Ryota y yo lo hemos sujetado y hemos empezado a hablar sobre el tema. Cuando le hemos hablado de Sendoh¡ha abierto los brazos con tanta fuerza que nos ha mandado por los aires! Ha salido de la habitación maldiciendo a todo el mundo. Hemos ido al gimnasio a entrenar, al cabo de un rato ha aparecido Hanamichi un poco más calmado, pero nos ha estado haciendo miradas asesinas durante todo el entrenamiento. Ha fallado un lanzamiento y yo le he dicho de broma: "Que malo eres, Hanamichi". ¡La que se ha armado¡Akagi ha tenido que sujetarlo y darle un buen puñetazo para que me dejara en paz¡Si no fuera por él ya estaría en la tumba!

Ryota Miyagi

¡Que carácter tiene Hanamichi! Nosotros que queríamos ayudarlo… ¡Hanamichi, no tienes remedio! Estaba un poco disgustado por la actitud de Hanamichi, pero después del entrenamiento Ayako ha venido ha hablar conmigo. ¡Que suerte!

-¿Qué te pasa Ryota?

¡¡Estaba preocupada por mí¡Que dulce eres, Ayako!

-No, nada

-Hoy estás muy raro. ¿Tiene algo que ver con Hanamichi?- me ha preguntado

-Sí… ¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Hoy Hanamich parecía muy enrabiado contigo y con Mitsui- que observadora es… - ¿Qué ha pasado?

¡Esa era la oportunidad ideal para tener una conversación con Ayako¡La tenía que aprovechar!

-Ahh… Mitsui y yo nos hemos enterado que Hanamichi y Sendoh están enamorados de Rukawa y…

-¡¡¿Qué¡¿De Rukawa?!

-Sí… sé que suena raro, pero es así.

-¡¡Yo creía que Hanamichi y Sendoh salían juntos!!

-¿Qué¿Hanamichi y Sendoh saliendo juntos?¡Pero si se odian¡Son rivales en el amor!

-Vaya… estaba equivocada…

-¡Tranquila¡Nos pasa a todos! – no quería meter la pata

-Continúa con la historia

-Como Mitsui y yo estábamos preocupados por Hanamichi, hoy hemos hablado con él. ¡Se ha puesto furioso al hablar del tema¡Nos ha tirado al suelo y se ha ido!

-Vaya…- se ha quedado pensativa- Ryota¿quieres que vayamos juntos a casa?

¡Me he quedado de piedra¡Era mucho mejor que en mis sueños!

-¡Sí…!

¡Y le he acompañado hasta su casa¡Que emoción¡¡Más feliz no puedo estar¡¡Te quiero Ayako!!

Takenori Akagi

Desde ayer que no puedo quitarme a Uozumi de la cabeza, así que he decidido llamarle. Al salir del entrenamiento he ido hacia una cabina telefónica. Le he dicho que quería verle, él se ha extrañado, pero finalmente hemos acordado que nos veremos mañana en su instituto. Pienso aclarar por qué o por quien me dejó.

Ayako

¡Estaba equivocada¡Ahora lo entiendo todo¡Hanamichi y Sendoh no tienen ninguna relación¡Ellos son enemigos¡Los dos aman a Rukawa! Pero continúo pensando que Hanamichi tiene unos gustos horrorosos… Sé que Rukawa es guapo, pero yo prefiero a Ryota, es más dulce. Cuando estaba hablando con Ryota se le veía tan feliz, se me ha acudido de pedirle que me acompañara a casa, y él ha aceptado. Que lindo.

Kyota Nobunaga

¡Je je¡Hoy me he vengado de ese mono pelirrojo¿Cómo? Muy sencillo, he ido al Ryonan y le he dicho ha Sendoh lo que siente el mono por él. ¡Y de lo que me he enterado¡¡A Sendoh se le ha escapado que le gusta Takenori Akagi¡El gorila del Shohoku¡Jajajajaja¡Que bueno! Hablando de Akagi, hoy mientras seguía a Rukawa he descubierto que éste estaba siguiendo a Akagi… Eso es muy raro. ¿Por qué Rukawa seguía a Akagi¿No será que Rukawa está interesado en Akagi? No… esto es imposible… No puede ser. ¡Ahora que sé lo que siento por Rukawa no me puede pasar esto! Mañana lo aclararé… sí. ¡Mañana le cuento a Rukawa lo que siento por él¡Que sea lo que Dios quiera!

CONTINUARÁ...

* * *

HOLA! ya he actualizado, esta vez no he tradado tanto :P. Que os ha parecido? Poco a poco se irán aclarando las parejas, de momento todo esta muy liado. Ya los tengo a todos apareados, pero antes tendran que sufrir un poco XD!! 

Jajajaja, ya sé que es raro que en un fic salga Akagi con lios amorosos, pero pensé que sería divertido. Aunque no sea muy guapo (XD), cae bien y te haze reir mucho (bueno, como todos XD). Me gustan las parejas que has hecho** mnemosneme**, sobretodo la de Mitsui y Ruka (son los dos tan wapos ). jajaja! ya veremos que pasa! Tal vez te sorprenda... ;P. Me alegro que te guste!! Un beso mu fuerte!!

Siento la tardanza **Kuddy**, a partir de ahora prometo no tradarme mucho! Es que a veces pasas malas temporadas y la inspiración se va de vacaciones, de echo, cre que aun no ha vuelto!! XD Rukawa tendrá su pareja, pero no te puedo decir quien es XD!! Hasta pronto!!

Bye, bye!


	6. Día 6

**Sexto día**

Akira Sendoh

Al acabar el entrenamiento tenía pensado ir al Shohoku y hablar con mi Takenori, pero al final no lo he hecho. Ha sido mi Takenori quien ha venido a mi instituto. Al verlo allí me he alegrado mucho, "por fin ha venido a verme, juju". Le he saludado con un "hola" y le he dedicado una de mis más agradables y dulces sonrisas.

- Hola- me ha dicho indiferente- ¿Sabes donde está Uozumi?

- Eh…- me he quedado aturdido por esa pregunta- No, bueno, talvez esté aun en el gimnasio.

- Gracias- y se ha ido

Yo no estaba nada, pero nada tranquilo. ¡¿Acaso venía a ver a Uozumi en lugar de venir a verme a mí, la súper estrella del Ryonan?! Y lo he seguido sin que él se diera cuenta. Efectivamente Uozumi estaba en el gimnasio, y parecía como si le estuviese esperando. Mi Takenori se ha acercado a él, mientras que yo estaba escondido detrás de una puerta sin perderme ningún detalle.

-¿De qué querías hablarme, Akagi?- ha preguntado

-¿Por qué me dejaste?

¿Qué? Me he quedado de piedra. ¡Lo que he descubierto¡¡Akagi y Uozumi salían juntos!! No me lo podía creer. ¡Y fue Uozumi quien dejó a mi Takenori¿¡Alguien puede dejar a mi Takenori¡Yo no lo haría nunca!

- … - Uozumi no ha contestado

- Te gustaba alguien más¿verdad?

- Sí

- Y aun te gusta- ha afirmado mi Takenori

- Tal vez…- ha respondido- pero también te dejé porque sabía que tú estabas interesado en otro.

- ¿¡Qué?!- se ha alarmado Akagi, y yo he visto un rayo de esperanza.

- Sé que te gusta, no lo niegues, se te nota. Tú quieres ir al campeonato nacional por él.

- ¡No es verdad! Lo hacía para impresionarte. Eras tú quien hacías esto por él.

Y yo estaba con una curiosidad que me mataba. ¿No podrían decir los nombres?

- Sí, yo lo hacía por mi amor, y tú por el tuyo- aclaró Uozumi

- …

- Ahora es inútil que intentemos arreglar nuestra relación, simplemente porqué entre nosotros nunca ha habido amor.

- Sí, pero por lo menos ha quedado todo claro- ha dicho mi Takenori aliviado.

- Aun te gusta Mitsui¿verdad?

¿Mitsui¿Mi Takenori está enamorado de Mitsui?

- Sí

Se me ha ido el alma del cuerpo. Otra vez, ha pasado otra vez. Me he hundido en la misma depresión que tuve cuando Kaede me rechazó. Quería irme a casa y olvidarme de todo lo ocurrido, pero no podía irme porque me hubiesen descubierto.

- Y a ti¿aun te gusta Sendoh?

- Sí

Se me han abierto los ojos como naranjas. ¡Uozumi enamorado de mí¡No lo hubiese sospechado nunca! Tenía ganas de gritar. ¡Eso es una locura¿¡Qué representa que tengo que hacer ahora¿¡Qué haces cuando sabes que uno de tus amigos está enamorado de ti y no te lo ha dicho personalmente!?

Takenori se ha ido y Uozumi le ha seguido. Cuando me he asegurado que ya no estaban por el alrededor, he salido del gimnasio. Me he ido corriendo a casa, solo quería encerrarme en mi habitación y escribir en mi diario lo ocurrido, y así poder reflexionar un poco. Realmente me siento mal.

Hanamichi Sakuragi

¡¡Ahhgg¡Que día más mierda¡¡Estaba desconcentrado por lo de ayer y no he acertado ningún lanzamiento, Mitsui y Ryota me están mirando todo el rato con cara preocupada y además Gori no ha venido al entrenamiento¡Que rabia¡Y me parece que esos dos chivatos seguro que se lo han dicho a Ayako porqué se veía muy preocupada e interesada por mis asuntos amorosos¡Con lo tonto que se vuelve Ryota cuando habla con Ayako seguro que se lo ha dicho¡Menudo bocazas¡Dentro de poco todo Japón lo sabrá¡¡Ahhggg¡¡Y todo esto es culpa de Rukawa¡¡Si él no me hubiese engañado con sus trucos maléficos para que yo me enamorara de él, eso no habría ocurrido¡Es por tu culpa maldito zorro apestoso¡Y el puerco espín, otro igual¡Es por vuestra culpa¡Y el mono salvaje ese no se salva, siempre está allí para enredarlo lo máximo posible¡Sí, sí! Hoy le he visto otra vez en mi instituto… muy sospechoso. ¡Ja¡Si cree que se saldrá con la suya espiándome se equivoca!

Kaede Rukawa 

Hoy Akagi no ha venido al entrenamiento. No puedo evitar estar preocupado por él, pero ahora tengo otras cosas en que pensar. Cuando me dirigía a casa he vuelto a tener esa sensación de que alguien me espiaba. Al llegar, estaba buscando las llaves cuando alguien me ha llamado. Me he girado y me he encontrado cara a cara con Kyota Nobunaga, del Kainan.

- ¿Eres tú la persona que me ha seguido estos últimos días? – le he preguntado

- Bueno… sí, se puede decir que sí

- ¿Y se puede saber por qué?

- Quería preguntarte una cosa

- Escupe y no me vuelvas a molestar

- Tú siempre tan simpático- le he hecho una mirada asesina para que se diera prisa- ¿te gusta Akagi?

El corazón me ha dejado de latir. ¿Cómo podía él saberlo? Entonces he recordado que había visto varias veces al idiota pelirrojo y al erizo hablar con él. ¡Los muy cabrones se lo han contado!

- No - he negado controlando muy bien todas mis emociones- ¿quién te ha dicho semejante estupidez?

Ha sonreído abiertamente.

- Nadie, gracias por contestar

Y se ha ido corriendo.

¿Cómo podía yo creérmelo? Es imposible que haya notado que a mí me gusta Akagi, la única posibilidad que queda es que uno de los dos idiotas traidores se lo haya dicho.

Hisashi Mitsui

¡Ryota es un bocazas¡Va y se lo cuento todo a Ayako! Cuando me he enterado, durante unos segundos, he temido por mi vida. Si cuando Hanamichi se enteró de que se lo había contado a Ryota de que me mata, cuando se entere de que Ayako lo sabe, nos mata a todos, seguro. Si Akagi está por allí, no hay problema; le clava uno de sus mega puñetazos y todo arreglado¡pero hoy Akagi no ha venido y nos ha dejado solos con Hanamichi! Cuando Akagi no está siempre hay problemas, o mejor dicho, Hanamichi crea problemas, o se enfada porque algo no le sale como él quiere o empieza a pelearse con Rukawa para llamar la atención de éste. Es increíble lo mucho que necesitamos a Akagi, realmente es el pilar de nuestro equipo. Tal vez si él no estuviera, yo ahora mismo no estaría en el equipo, después de todo lo que pasó.

Ryota Miyagi 

He estado muy pensativo durante todo el día por lo de ayer. ¿Y si Ayako siente lo mismo por mí que yo por ella¡Sería fantástico! Pero no es seguro, tal vez sea solo una de mis fantasías. La única manera de averiguarlo es declarándome, aunque creo que ella ya lo sabe. Pero¿y si todo sale mal y me rechaza? Tengo miedo que de sus labios salga un no. ¡Sería terrible! Ahora por lo menos tengo un poco de esperanza, pero si ella me dice que no le gusto, para mí se apagará toda la luz. ¡Tengo que ser valiente¡No puedo quedarme callado el resto de mi vida¡Tengo que enfrentarme a mis miedos y salir victorioso! … Está decidido, mañana hablaré con Ayako. ¡Ánimo Ryota!

Takenori Akagi

Por fin todo ha quedado aclarado con Uozumi; me he quitado un buen peso de encima. Me he dado cuenta que, en verdad, nunca le he amado; solo buscaba apoyo. Creo que Sendoh nos ha escuchado. Cuando me iba le he visto detrás de la puerta muy afectado; es normal, si se ha enterado de que Uozumi le ama. Espero que todo entre esos dos acabe bien, Uozumi se lo merece.

Hmm, a ver cómo les ha ido el entrenamiento al resto del equipo, espero que hayan aprovechado el tiempo y que Sakuragi no haya causado problemas. No me gusta dejarles entrenar solos, sin alguien que ponga un poco de autoridad entre esos gamberros. Suerte que está Mitsui en el equipo. Kogure, aunque es el segundo capitán, no tiene el suficiente carácter como para mantenerlos a ralla; pero si Mitsui le ayuda, ya es otra cosa. Mitsui es un gran jugador y da mucha moral al equipo, sin él, seguramente, no habríamos llegado tan lejos.

Ayako

Hoy Akagi no ha venido, me ha dicho que tenía que ir a hacer algunos recados; la típica excusa. Aunque por su aspecto nadie lo piensa, yo creo que Akagi tiene sus propios líos amorosos. Hablando de líos, hoy Nobunaga ha vuelto a aparecer por nuestro instituto. He pensado que tramaba algo, así que lo he estado vigilando. Ha estado escondido en un rincón al lado de la escalera que va hacía el vestuario de los chicos vigilando quien bajaba, hasta que ha salido Rukawa. Rukawa, que no se ha enterado de nuestra presencia, se ha ido tranquilamente hacia su casa. Nobunaga le ha seguido, y yo detrás de Nobunaga. Cuando Rukawa ha llegado a su casa, Nobunaga ha ido a hablar con él. Yo, que ya tenía mis ideas sobre los sentimientos de Nobunaga hacia Rukawa, pensaba que se le iba a declarar o algo así, pero no. Solo le ha preguntado si le gustaba Akagi. Bueno, de "solo" nada, es una pregunta con mucho significado. Rukawa le ha contestado que no. Nobunaga se ha ido todo feliz, que iluso. Cuando alguien te pregunta si te gusta alguien, tú, instintivamente dices que no, nos pasa a todos. Pero a veces puede ser cierto y a veces no. Nobunaga se lo ha tragado por completo, pero a mí no ha conseguido engañarme. No puedo decir que a Rukawa le guste Akagi, pero tampoco lo puedo negar. Si Nobunaga, que no era la primera vez que espiaba a Rukawa, creyó que Rukawa iba detrás de Akagi será por algo. ¡Que emocionante!

Kyota Nobunaga

Sí, sí, lo sé. Sé que ayer dije que me declararía¡pero no he podido¡Me he puesto tan nervioso¡Buff! He ido al Shohoku y he esperado a que Rukawa saliera. Le he seguido hacía su casa con la sensación de que alguien me estaba siguiendo (sé que suena ridículo si soy yo el espía, pero es la verdad). Cuando Rukawa estaba buscando las llaves de su casa, me he armado de valor y he salido de la oscuridad para ir a hablar con él (a declararme). Pero cuando me ha mirado todo el valor se ha esfumado. ¡Ahhgg¡Era una gran oportunidad, y yo solo le he preguntado¿Te gusta Akagi¡Me maldigo a mí mismo¿¡No se me hubiera podido ocurrir otra cosa para decirle que no fuera esto¡No sé, como un "cómo estás" o algo así¡Pero no, yo tenía que ir allí y hacer esta estúpida pregunta¡¡Ahhhgg¡Aunque era la pregunta que me ha atormentado durante todo el día, no tenía que preguntárselo a él! Pero eso sí, me ha sacado un peso de encima. ¡Porque a Rukawa no le gusta Akagi¡¡No¡Aunque he metido la pata, me siento feliz!

CONTINUARÁ..

* * *

Hola! Siento mucho el retraso, aquí está els serxto capítulo!! Gracias a todos los que leen este fic, espero que os guste!! Hasta el próximo cap.!!! Besoso!!

Hottaru89

* * *


	7. Día 7

**Séptimo día**

Akira Sendoh

Tengo la cabeza tan liada y hecha polvo que ni siquiera sé como contar lo que ha pasado hoy con Uozumi. Ayer llegué a la conclusión de hacer como si no supiese nada, y así lo he hecho. Pero después del entrenamiento Uozumi me ha pedido que me quedara un rato para poder hablar un rato a solas. Se le veía muy nervioso y yo ya he intuido qué quería contarme, cosa que ha hecho que yo también me pusiese nervioso. Mi gran pregunta era: ¿qué le contesto? Tenía que contestar que no, claro, pero no quería hacerle daño y perder su amistad.

- Ayer escuchaste mi conversación con Akagi, ¿verdad?- me ha preguntado. Con esta pregunta se me ha derrumbado todo lo que yo había pensado, y no sabía qué decirle.

- ¿Qué conversación?- le he preguntado inocentemente y haciendo ver de que no me enteraba de nada, una expresión que se me da muy bien por cierto.

- Lo sabes perfectamente, te vimos al salir.

¡Con lo bien que yo me escondí y van y me ven! Que mala suerte la mía… ¡Entonces todas mis excusas no servirían para nada!

- …- me he quedado en estado de shock, pero deduzco que mi cara lo decía todo.

- Tan solo quería decirte que todo lo que dije ayer fue cierto- se ha quedado en silencio y finalmente ha dicho las palabras que yo tanto temía- me gustas Sendoh.

¡Yo, todo un experto en dar calabazas a las chicas, no le he podido contestar debidamente! Me sentía tan mal conmigo mismo, casi desesperado.

- Lo siento…- y me he ido corriendo.

¡Lo sé! ¡No debí marcharme corriendo, pero ¿qué queríais que hiciera?! Además luego me ha llamado al móvil y me ha preguntado si aun quería ser su amigo y yo le he contestado que sí; por lo tanto ¡todo resuelto! Bueno, no todo. Aun me duele lo de Takenori, pero estoy seguro que conseguiré olvidarlo. Si con Kaede pude, ¿por qué no con Takenori? Solo me falta encontrar a un nuevo afortunado. Jejejeje

Hanamichi Sakuragi

¡Maldito Rukawa! ¿¡Acaso tengo cara de traidor!? ¡Yo no me dedico a ir diciendo los secretos de los otros! Bueno, a veces sí… ¡Pero éste no es el caso! ¡Me ha acusado de haberle dicho a Nobunaga lo que él siente por Akagi! ¡Yo, a ese mono! ¡No me lo puedo creer! Eso me ha molestado, y mucho. ¿Rukawa cree que yo soy así? ¿No me tiene nada de confianza? ¡Buff! Ya sé que en principio lo que él piensa de mí no debería importarme, pero, no sé porque, lo hace. Me he encontrado con Rukawa cuando he llegado al instituto, me ha cogido y me ha llevado a un lugar más apartado de la multitud. Nunca lo había visto así, siempre tiene su mascara de indiferencia puesta, pero hoy estaba más enfadado que nunca. Y yo también me he enfurecido. De repente se me ha quedado mirando con una extraña mirada; me he puesto nervioso, cosa que a él le ha permitido soltarse y alejarse sin decir nada.

¡Durante todo el entrenamiento que no he podido quitarme de la cabeza la actitud de ese estúpido zorro! ¡Estaba desconcentrado, no era el genio de normalmente! ¡Y para acabar este fantástico día, Gori me obliga a quedarme a entrenar con él! Sí, sí, una gran oportunidad… ¡Pero mis pensamientos continuaban torturándome! ¡Ahhg! ¡Estaba cansado, fastidiado, irritado, enojado,…! ¡De todo! ¡¡Y todo por culpa de Rukawa!! ¡Sí! ¡¡Todo, absolutamente todo es por SU culpa!! Yo iba pensando esto cuando Michi (que también se ha quedado a entrenar, hubiese preferido que nos dejara los dos solos, pero visto en el estado en que me encontraba hoy me ha dado igual) y Akagi me han preguntado qué me sucedía. ¿¡Tanto se me notaba!? Oo

- Nada, nada- he mentido, pero creo que no me ha salido muy bien (¡¡Hoy no es el día de este genio!!)

- Ya, dinos la verdad- ha insistido el bocazas de Michi

- ¡¡Te he dicho que no me pasa nada!!

- Hoy estás muy desconcentrado Sakuragi- yo ya esperaba uno de sus sermones, pero ¡milagro! En lugar de esto se ha sentado con Michi y conmigo fuera del gimnasio con las estrellas (ahhh, que bonito, ¿verdad? ¬¬)

- ¿¡Yo!? ¡No digas tonterías, que yo soy un genio y los genios siempre están concentrados! ¡Wajajajaja!- me han mirado intensamente y…- vale, sí, estoy un poco desconcentrado

- ¿Y eso?- ¡mira que es plasta Michi!

-¡Nada de tu incumbencia!

- ¿No será mal de amores?- ha dicho con una picara sonrisa. Con este comentario me he quedado en blanco ¡No sabía que contestar! ¡Y mira que la respuesta era obvia! ¡¡No!! Pero en lugar de esto he dicho- tal vez…

¡Yo he dicho esto! ¡¡Yo!! ¡Pero si en esos momentos yo estaba pensando en ese cara mármol!! Tranquilízate Hanamichi, tranquilízate… Luego de mi GRAN error me ha picado la curiosidad. Puede que a Akagi y a Michi les guste alguien… Jeje... no me he podido contener

- ¿A vosotros os gusta alguien?

¡Me han mirado así OO!

- ¡Esto son estupideces!- me ha gritado Akagi. Ya, ya ¡Estaba rojo como un tomate!

¡Jajajaajaja! ¡No me han contestado pero con la cara que han puesto, estoy seguro que sí! ¡Jajajajaaja! ¡Que pillos! Me he levantado y he dejado allí a los tomates maduros ¡Jajajaajjaja!

Kaede Rukawa

Solo el idiota y el puerco espín sabían mi secreto, que haya una tercera persona es porque uno de los dos se ha chivado. Solo al llegar al instituto me he puesto a esperar a ese imbécil para vengarme. Cuando ha aparecido él tan feliz me he enfurecido aun más, no he podido controlarme. Le he cogido por la chaqueta, le he llevado un poco más lejos y allí le he gritado todo lo que tenía que decirle. Él se ha quedado tieso, aguantando la respiración. Cuando me he calmado un poco lo he soltado, pero me he quedado observándole, esperando una respuesta. De repente, su cara de sorpresa se ha transformado en una de ira. Me ha cogido por el cuello de la camisa y me ha contestado que él no le había dicho nada y no sé que más… Yo estaba pendiente de otra cosa. Tenía su cara muy cerca de la mía, y me he puesto muy nervioso, un nerviosismo que nunca había sentido. Quería dejar de sentir esa rara sensación, y me he alejado de él sin decir nada. Nunca antes me había pasado algo así, ni con Akagi. ¿Qué me ha ocurrido? ¿Qué era ese nerviosismo? ¿Habrá él sentido lo mismo?

El idiota me ha dejado claro que él no le había contado nada, solo queda el otro idiota. Por su suerte no iré a su instituto ni nada, es mejor dejar este tema, con lo ocurrido hoy ya tengo suficiente.

Hablando de sensaciones y cosas raras, hoy, delante de mi casa, me he encontrado con la cosa rara del Kainan, ser que no quería volver a encontrarme... Cuando he llegado se ha levantado y me ha mirado con una sonrisa nerviosa

- Hola…

- ¿Qué quieres esta vez?

- Bueno… venía a decirte que…- me ha cogido de las manos y me ha mirado seriamente- yo… bsbsbs- ha susurrado tan bajo que no le he oído

- ¿Qué? – he mirado mis manos- Suéltame

- ¡Ahora no! ¡Te estoy intentando decir algo muy importante ¿qué no te das cuenta?!

- No me importa, suéltame y lárgate

- ¡¡No!! ¡Lo que tengo que decirte también te implica a ti, por lo tanto te importará!

- ¡Pues dilo de una puñetera vez!- he perdido la calma

- No sé…- ha dicho nerviosamente, las manos le sudaban- tal vez otro día… - me ha soltado y se ha dispuesto a ir.

- Ahora lo dices, no quiero que vuelvas a mi casa a molestarme- le he detenido

- ¡Vale, vale! ¡Solo quería decirte que me gustas! ¡No sé porque pero me gustas! ¡Y punto! ¿¡Contento!?

¿Contento…? ¿¡Contento!? ¡Ya es la tercera vez que me pasa! ¿Por qué siempre mis rivales sienten por mí más que amistad cuando yo ni si quiera siento amistad por ellos? Que raro es el mundo, por eso duermo tanto, ¡por estar en MI mundo donde nadie me molesta, ni hay rivales enamorados, ni nada!

- No, no estoy contento, ¿acaso crees que tus sentimientos son correspondidos?- no ha dicho nada- Pues no- he continuado

- ¡Eres un insensible Kaede Rukawa! ¡Tienes un corazón de piedra! ¡Nunca amarás a nadie, nunca conocerás la auténtica felicidad!

Me he quedado pensativo, no porque las palabras me hayan afectado.

- En una cosa te equivocas- he dicho al cabo de unos segundos de silencio- Talvez nunca conozca la felicidad, pero sí puedo llegar a amar.

Se ha quedado sorprendido y, lo admito, yo también. Nunca pensé que de mi boca pudiese salir algo así. Definitivamente, hoy me pasa algo.

- Dime la verdad, ¿lo que me dijiste ayer es verdad? ¿Te gusta Akagi?- ha roto el silencio con voz temblorosa

No he dicho nada y he entrado en casa. Ante la pregunta de si me gustaba Akagi, de mis labios no ha salido ninguna palabra, pero mi cerebro decía: No.

Hisashi Mitsui

Hanamichi ha vuelto a estar muy raro, no era el mismo Hanamichi escandaloso e impulsivo de siempre. Me preguntaba si eso no tendría nada que ver con Rukawa, y al final se lo he preguntado. Akagi le ha pedido a Hanamichi que se quedase a entrenar (bueno, más que pedido le ha ordenado) y yo he visto una buena oportunidad para preguntarle qué le pasaba (lo sé, soy un trozo de pan). He empezado a hablar con él sobre el tema, él se negaba a aceptarlo. Sorprendentemente Akagi ha venido ha hablar con nosotros, no sé porque pero me he puesto un poco nervioso, no es que su compañía me disguste, al contrario. A lo que iba, le he preguntado a Hanamichi si era mal de amores, él me ha dicho que tal vez, y luego nos ha preguntado si nos gustaba alguien. Me he quedado de piedra ante la pregunta. Nunca he hablado con nadie sobre mis sentimientos… Me he puesto aun más nervioso y la sangre me ha subido a la cabeza. Además, ¡Akagi estaba a mi lado! No, no, yo no podía decir nada. Suerte que Akagi, ante la pregunta despreocupada de Hanamichi, le ha enviado a la mierda. Hanamichi se ha ido (parecía más animado) y yo me he quedado solo con Akagi mirando las estrellas. ¡Estaba tan nervioso que hasta sentía mi propio corazón! El silencio se me ha hecho incómodo y he empezado a decir bobadas. Al final he acabado explicándole a Akagi los amores y traumas de Hanamichi…Vaya tema, ni siquiera me acuerdo lo qué he dicho. Solamente me acuerdo de Akagi riendo sinceramente. Ese es el Akagi que a mi me gusta, no el capitán de mi equipo.

Ryota Miyagi

Hoy hubieses podido ser un gran día, pero, para mi desgracia, ha sido lo contrario. Ayer me armé de valor y decidí declararme, hoy mi corazón está roto en mil pedacitos. Ayako me ha dicho que no. Bueno, en realidad no me ha contestado nada, simplemente se ha ido sin decir nada. Pero esto solo puede significar una cosa: Ayako no me quiere.

Takenori Akagi

¡Ese Hanamichi! Hoy, durante el entrenamiento, estaba más desconcentrado que nunca. ¡No hacía nada bueno! ¡Debe estar en plena forma para el próximo partido, él puede ser la clave para ganar o perder! ¡Para rematarlo Ryota y Ayako no se han presentado en todo el entrenamiento! He tenido que tomar medidas al respecto: he hecho quedar a Hanamichi un rato para entrenarse más. No sé si ha sido buena idea, porque los resultados han sido los mismos; pero he podido hablar un poco con Mitsui, quien también se ha quedado a entrenar. Cuando nuestro entrenamiento ha finalizado, Mitsui se ha llevado a Hanamichi fuera del gimnasio. Yo los he seguido y me he dispuesto a hablar con ellos, quería saber qué ocurría. Entonces Mitsui le ha preguntado algo que me ha extrañado; le ha preguntado si su comportamiento era debido a sus amores. Eso me ha molestado. Siempre he sabido que Hanamichi va detrás de mi hermana, y que juega a básket por ella. A mi esta relación no me convence. Luego, Hanamichi, para evitar decir una respuesta clara, nos ha preguntado si nos gustaba alguien. ¡Ese idiota! ¿¡Que no se daba cuenta que estaba hablando con sus superiores!? ¡Es un insolente! ¡Y me lo pregunta justamente delante de Mitsui! ¡Será descarado! ¿¡Y a él qué le importa!? ¡Si me gusta Mitsui es cosa mía, y si tuviese que decírselo a alguien seguro que no sería a él! Le he dado un grito como respuesta y se ha largado. Yo estaba sumamente nervioso. Mitsui y yo nos hemos quedado solos, eso nunca había ocurrido. Reinaba un silencio tenso, y yo no sabía qué decir. Suerte que Mitsui lo ha roto enseguida. Me ha dicho que Hanamichi ya había olvidado a Haruko. Yo me he sorprendido.

- Entonces, ¿de quien hablabais antes?- tenía curiosidad, además quería alargar lo máximo posible nuestra conversación

- Pues… no sé si debería decírtelo, pero…- me ha mirado- a Hanamichi le gusta Rukawa

- ¿¡Qué!!- ¡eso si que no me lo esperaba!

- Sí, sé que cuesta de creer, pero es la verdad. Hanamichi y Sendoh están enamorados de Rukawa

- ¿¡Sendoh también!?

- Mmm, sí… Pero los dos han sido rechazados

- ¿Qué esperaban de Rukawa?- he ironizado, aun no me lo creía, esto es un hecho muy irreal.

- Hombre… yo creo que a Rukawa le convendría tener a alguien a quien amar, todos tenemos siempre a alguien en el corazón. Tal vez Rukawa aun no lo ha encontrado

Mi corazón ha empezado a latir más rápido ante estas palabras

- ¿Insinúas que Rukawa y Hanamichi…?- he preguntado incrédulo

- Puede ser, no es algo imposible. Si Hanamichi se ha podido enamorar de Rukawa, ¿Por qué no Rukawa de Hanamichi? Aunque tal vez le cueste un poco más, o ni siquiera se ha dado cuenta- ha mirado las estrellas, se veía bien así- Creo que hacen buena pareja

- ¿Sí?- he preguntado extrañado- mmm… tal vez sí- me los he imaginado a los dos juntos y…- ¿no se matarán en el intento?

Mitsui se ha puesto a reír, y yo me he contagiado. Nos hemos levantado y hemos marchado cada uno en su casa. No me he podido quitar de la cabeza la imagen de Mitsui mirando las estrellas. Realmente me gusta.

Ayako

Lo sé, lo sé. ¡Soy una tonta de remate! ¡Cuando por fin Ryota se ha atrevido a decirme que me ama, yo va y me pongo tan nerviosa que me marcho sin decirle nada! Me ha pillado desprevenida y no he sabido qué decirle…

- Ayako, ¿puedo hablar contigo un momento?- me ha preguntado al salir de clase, antes de ir al entrenamiento

- Claro- le he dicho sonriendo, no me esperaba lo que tenía que decirme

- Verás… creo que ya lo sabes, soy muy obvio- ha bajado la mirada- pero tengo que decírtelo debidamente.

- ...- yo ya sabía qué tenía que decirme, me he puesto tan roja como él

- Te quiero Ayako- me ha dicho con un tono de voz muy suave y dulce

Mi mente era un caos. Las palabras venían y marchaban. ¿Sí o no? ¿¡Qué le tenía que decir!? ¡No lo sabía del todo seguro! Me he girado y he empezado a correr. Ahora que estoy un poco más calmada y mi mente se vuelve a reagrupar, he tomado una decisión. Ryota es muy dulce, simpático, amable, alegre,… Creo que ha su lado puedo llegar a ser muy feliz, me gusta. Espero que no sea demasiado tarde.

Kyota Nobunaga

Lo sabía. ¡Lo sabía! ¡A Rukawa le gusta Akagi! ¡Ahhgg! ¿Y qué tiene, eh? ¿¡Qué tiene Akagi que no tenga yo!? ¿¡Por que Rukawa ama a Akagi y no me ama a mí!? ¡No lo entiendo! Tal vez es porque no valgo nada, por eso nadie me quiere. No es culpa de Rukawa, amar a otra persona. Rukawa no es como yo pensaba. Yo creía que Rukawa era frió e insensible, pero estaba equivocado. Simplemente tiene ese lado muy escondido: pero hoy, durante un momento, lo ha sacado a la luz.

Ahhh… Estoy por el arrastre… En fin, tengo que superarlo, no hay tiempo para lamentaciones. El amor no siempre es felicidad, pero no dudo que tarde o temprano encontraré esa felicidad, y espero que Rukawa también la encuentre.

CONTINUARÁ...

* * *

Siento haber tardado tantiiiisimo, pero no sabía si continuar o no. Pero de repente me han venido ganas d escribir y aki sta l resultado XD!! Puede que lo termine y todo!! Jajaja!

Gracias **Allison House** por el review, me ha animado a continuar con la historia. Espero k t guste!!

bye, bye!

* * *


End file.
